1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to cellular communication devices, and in particular, to a cellular phone having usage mode detection and automatic speakerphone toggling.
2. Description of Background
Normal usage of a cellular phone requires the user of the cellular phone to hold the device to their ear. This provides quick access, private conversation, and for the most part, comfort. However, there are many reasons why a user may temporarily remove the cellular phone from their ear during the conversation, but not want to break the conversation. For example, a temporary need to use both hands may arise. Additionally, as cellular phones gain more functionality, a cellular phone user may wish to check their e-mail or find a file on their phone that is appropriate for the conversation or snap a picture to send to the other caller, etc.
Currently, there are alternatives for allowing the cellular phone user to perform other actions mid-conversation, however, these alternatives have drawbacks. For instance, headsets and earpieces are available for usage with cellular phones. Yet, many people do not use these devices since they require an additional attachment and additional setup time. Many people do not want to tote around an earpiece, nor do they want to plug it in and insert it into their ear for each call. Also, many people find these devices to be quite inconvenient.
Alternatively, many cellular phones possess speakerphone capability but this does not provide privacy for the user of the cellular phone. Most people located within the vicinity of the cellular phone user can hear the complete conversation of the cellular phone user and speakerphone usage is not appropriate in many situations.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a cellular phone that detects whether the cellular phone is being held to the ear of the user or removed from the ear of the user temporarily during conversation and, temporarily toggles between normal usage and louder speakerphone functionality.